


Speak Now, Or -

by rosegardeninwinter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/pseuds/rosegardeninwinter
Summary: ". . . things are going to change for us"Marinette has an announcement, Adrien is oblivious





	Speak Now, Or -

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this take on a reveal is a cliche in the fandom at this point, but if you can't beat 'em . . . 
> 
> this story is unrelated to "First Light," which, rest assured, will have a sequel!

He has to tell her. It’s not fair to keep it from her. He hasn’t yet told his fiancée about his alternate persona, but he figures it’s only fair to tell his partner about said fiancée.  


He’s barely landed on the rooftop, light as anything, when she speaks. Her back is to him, facing the sunset, so he cannot read her expression.  


“I need to talk to you, Chat.”  


Her tone is tense, almost sad.  


“My lady?” he says, the old endearment cautiously urging her on. “Is everything alright?”  


“Yes,” she says, “It’s not bad . . . it’s very good. But I — ”  


“You can tell me. Whatever it is.”  


“It’s . . . things are going to change for us.”  


He gives a soft snort. “I think we’ve proven time and again we can handle change.”  


“It’s a big change,” she says. “I’m getting married.”  


“Oh,” he says, a strange mixture of shock and relief flooding him. This is going to make everything so much easier.  


“That’s great, my lady!” he says and he means it. “Believe it or not, I’m uh — I’m getting married too. This summer.”  


“That’s — wow that’s — ”  


“Wonderful?” he supplies.  


“Coincidental.”  


“Not very. We’re both adults. It’s normal.”  


“No that’s . . . ” She balances pensively on the roof edge. “That’s . . . where are you getting married?”  


“Huh?”  


“Where are you getting married?”  


“The country, why?”  


“On July seventeenth?”  


“I — yes, the seventeenth.” His ears twitch in confusion. “How did you — ?”  


But he doesn’t get a chance to finish because as soon as he says “seventeenth” his partner falters and tumbles right over the side of the building. Her bandalore has whipped her back to his side in a second and her fingers are pressed against her mouth.  


“My lady, what — ?”  


“You and I — ” she says, voice shaking, and then she throws herself at him and kisses him, right on the lips. He tries to detangle himself, but then something about the feel of her starts to seem familiar and he stops trying. She draws back and stomps her foot in frustration, then laughs a teary laugh.  


“— are the most oblivious idiots in all of Paris, Adrien.”  


It takes him a second, two seconds. Then he realizes. His knees buckle.


End file.
